


The Deadliest Sin

by Silvandar



Series: Zines and Bangs [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin AU, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Violence, Zine: Namida, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: Yuuri Katuski has been undercover as a top Figure Skater for years, and the lines between real life and the cover have started to blur ever since Victor Nikiforov came into his life. His loyalties are called into question when an unexpected enemy arises, threatening both his cover and the man he loves.Published inNamida: YOI Angst Zine, all proceeds went towardsThe Trevor Projectsupporting LGBTQ+ youth.





	The Deadliest Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigBossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBossy/gifts).



> The second and final piece for Namida. Story inspired by BigBossy, who kindly allowed me to use it for the zine <3 thank you! 
> 
> The Trevor Project was founded in 1998 by the creators of the Academy Award®-winning short film TREVOR, The Trevor Project is the leading national organization providing crisis intervention and suicide prevention services to lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, queer & questioning (LGBTQ) young people under 25.

The billboard rose above him, his own pale face painted two meters high, flanked by the smiling image of his beautiful fiancé; Hasetsu's first ever Ice Show “Victor And Friends”, with the opening night no more than three days away. Staring at the bright colours and sparkling letters, Yuuri Katsuki felt something heavy and cold turn over in his gut.

_ So much for staying out of the spotlight. _

It was his own fault, he reflected as he gazed down at the text message from Victor's phone. He'd been content to hide on the sidelines for years, the Talented but Anxious Dime a Dozen Japanese Figure Skater. Until he'd lost his focus for one stupid skate, and his score had tipped over the invisible line between 'nobody' and 'Grand Prix Contender'. Since that moment, everything had started to fall apart, yet come together in the best and worst possible ways.

The text message was simple; a GPS marker in the Hasetsu port district, a warehouse judging by the numbering, and a single line of text.  _ Call me. _ Pulling his hood up over his hair against the summer drizzle, Yuuri raised the phone to his ear and listened to the dial tone.

He should have known that allowing himself to get lost in his figure skating life would have dire consequences. Stepping onto the ice at his first Grand Prix Final had been intoxicating, the desire for success overwriting every single bit of his training and experience. Only midway through his skate had sense prevailed; fighting his overwhelming lust to win, he'd thrown himself into bad jump after bad jump, hitting the ice hard enough to bruise as he tried to knock the stupidity out of himself. Collapsing in the bathroom once it was all over, he'd let the tears of frustration and shame flow, devastated by his own loss of control as much as the loss of the podium. The row with Yuri Plisetsky when the angry Russian confronted him had been a refreshing slap to the face, bringing him back down to earth with a bump. He had been grateful to the tiny blonde, but then stupidity had asserted itself again when he lost himself in a pair of ocean blue eyes less than 12 months later.

“Hello hello... this is Victor's phone...”

Yuuri's hand tightened on his cell at the lilting accent, his teeth grinding for a moment. He hadn't heard that voice for nearly two years. “This is Katsuki.”

“Ahhhh Yuuri... how  _ nice _ to hear from you. You are well, yes? How's the Ice Show preparation going? Ahh... but I suppose it's difficult, lacking the star of the show. Would you like to speak to him?”

Breathing slowly through his nose, Yuuri turned on his heel and began walking through the busy city streets, carefully considering his answer. Any sign of concern would be bad, but so would be obvious dismissal. He opted for neither.

“What is it that you want? I assume Pandora hasn't sanctioned this action?”

“Tsk tsk... this is an open line,  _ Yuuri _ ... and you're on speaker phone too. Are you sure you want to be throwing code names around?”

His step faltered for a moment and he shuddered, realising that Victor could hear the conversation. Not that it mattered – being abducted outside an ice rink had already turned his fiancé's world on it's head. Yuuri's true identity was just another nail in the coffin at this stage.

“What is it you want” he repeated, and the answer drove ice into his bones.

“ _ You _ , Lust. I want you... you already have the address. You have one hour... don't be late, and don't be armed. Lets keep this professional.”

* * *

The warehouse was dark, the only lights right in the centre; a ring of camping lamps illuminating a figure slouched on a chair, his arms bound behind him. The light gleamed off his silvery hair, hanging in his face and matted with blood. Yuuri's lips pulled back from his teeth as he walked towards him, senses stretching to pick up any movements in the dark.

“Victor?”

At the sound of his name, Victor looked up, eyes huge and puffy with tears. Something primal roared with fury in the back of Yuuri's mind as he saw the fear and pain in those eyes, and a snarl slipped from his throat. Reaching the figure, Yuuri knelt and examined the cut on his scalp. Finding it light and already closed, he exhaled softly, listening to the light tread approaching from the side. “Why did you do this, Wrath?”

The slim redhead stepped into the light, his lips curled in a twisted smile. Close enough to touch, but Yuuri simply rose to his feet and looked at him. Violence wasn't an option until he understood his colleague's play.

“Brought you a present, as it's been so long since we saw each other.” The redhead tossed the bag he was holding towards Yuuri, who simply stepped to the side and let it fall. It landed with a squelch, and he toed it open enough to glance inside.

“Sloth... you killed her.  _ Why.” _

The movement revealed the contents of the bag and Victor gagged as he saw the severed head, casting a shocked glance towards his fiancé. As his world shattered around him, Yuuri felt the familiar flickers inside him, the rising bloodlust that gave him his code name. Fighting it back, he relaxed his shoulders and forced himself to keep breathing.

“SD7 has officially closed it's doors as a spy agency. You're now unemployed, Lust. Luckily for you, I have a job opening in my  _ new _ organisation.”

“The others?”

“Pride, Greed and Envy are on board, as expected. Gluttony refused the offer, but unfortunately there wasn't enough left of him to bring you as a gift. You know how he felt about explosives, after all.”

“Pandora?”

“Out of the picture. Our first mission, highly successful of course.”

Yuuri clenched his teeth. If the four traitors had destroyed Pandora, that meant they'd also taken out headquarters, which explained why his request for backup tonight hadn't been answered.

“You hated the organisation that much...”

The redhead laughed, throwing his head back. “I hate everyone and everything, you  _ know _ that! Apart from you, my Yuuri... I could never hate  _ you.  _ That's why I'm making you this kind offer... and making it easier for you to accept _ ”  _ he added, indicating Victor.

“You blew my cover... killed our friends... destroyed our organisation... and now you want me to  _ join _ you? Are you insane?”

“Do you know where Pride, Envy and Greed are right now?”

Yuuri's blood went cold.  _ No... please no... _

“There's a public practice at Ice Castle today, isn't that right?” Wrath continued, his expression turning feral. “All your precious skater friends are there, working hard for the show... the pretty Thai boy with the glowing smile... the angry Russian cat... his stoic Kazakh not-quite-lover... the oh so sexy Swiss...”

“Please...” the word was quiet, desperate, and the redhead's grin grew wider.

“Please? Lust, that's so  _ unlike _ you... you  _ never _ beg, you normally demand what you want... power, sex, blood... ah, but you've grown to care for them haven't you? Your cover, your fake life... all those little pieces you spent so long arranging into a house of cards to keep you hidden...”

“Yuuri... wh-what is this...?” Yuuri closed his eyes at the sound of Victor's voice, the terror and confusion he could hear in it battering him like icy winds.

“Please, Wrath... please don't hurt them...”

“I won't just hurt them... they'll all  _ die _ , Lust. They'll die by the hands of your  _ real _ friends, and then I'll butcher your lover in front of you... not that you've taken him yet, I suppose. It wouldn't do for him to see that side of you... you've never been good at controlling yourself in bed. Your code name suits you a little  _ too _ well for that. I wonder if he'll scream your  _ fake _ name when I gut him?”

“I'll do it. I'll join you.” Tears slipped from Yuuri's eyes as he spoke, lowering his head in defeat. “Whatever you want, Wrath... just please,  _ please _ don't hurt them.”

The redhead pulled a knife from his belt and flipped it, offering it hilt first towards Yuuri. “ _ Swear it _ ... an oath of blood and honour, in the oldest tradition of the Deadly Sins... swear it and I'll let them go. The others are listening to us... so don't think you can back out of it afterwards. No take backs!” Wrath laughed gleefully, madness crackling in his eyes.

For a moment, just a moment, Yuuri's blood heated as he thought about snatching the blade and driving it into the redhead's throat... but the faces of his friends appeared in his mind's eye, innocent and clean and inches away from death. He could imagine them all, skating and laughing together... Phichit would be trying the jumps he couldn't quite master at the last Worlds, and Yuri and Otabek would be skating in unconscious circles around each other the way they always did when they were together... Chris would be flirting with the spectators with every spin and twist... and Victor should be there, amongst it all, eyes bright and happy as they practised the lifts they'd planned for the show...

Victor. Yuuri glanced down at his fiancé, taking in the bruises and the tear stained cheeks. Victor would never laugh with him again, never kiss him in the deep of the night, never hold him tightly as they watched the sun rise... in all the months they'd been together, Yuuri had held back from giving himself fully to the love of his life not just because of his uncontrollable lust, but because he feared that the moment he did, his  _ real _ life would snatch him away... but that had happened anyway. Hate boiled in his gut as he took the knife, slicing his palm open in a thin line and letting the blood drip between his fingers.

The words of the Oath tumbled from his lips, bringing back memories of the first time he'd made it, swearing beside the other six, giving their bodies and souls to a machine of death. “I swear to serve and to obey. My life is the organisation's to use. My blood spills for it. The blood of others I spill for it.”

Wrath exhaled, his scarlet eyes fixed on the crimson pool on the floor as Yuuri closed his fist. “Good...  _ good...  _ we're going to have so much fun, you and I... I didn't want to do this without you, Lust... never without you. You mean everything to me...”

“Call the others off,  _ now. _ ”

“Not quite yet...” Wrath stepped forward, sinking his hand into Yuuri's hair and pulling his head back so he could look down into his eyes. “One more thing... before I let you return to your ridiculous  _ life _ ... a reminder of who you  _ really  _ are. Or did you forget the other part of joining? A choice, as is tradition for the Seven Deadly Sins... one of your friends must die, to prove your loyalty to the  _ new _ organisation.”

Yuuri curled his lip, trying to ignore Victor's horrified gasp. “One of my friends...”

“That's right. Kill one of your friends, Yuuri... pledge yourself to the new SD7 with the blood of someone close to you...” his eyes gleamed as he glanced towards Victor. “Who will you choose?”

“It's not even a choice... you've given me only one possible option” Yuuri said, gripping the knife tighter as he stared at Victor, his eyes cold.

* * *

“Pride, Envy, Greed, report.”

“Reporting in, everything is in place, Pandora. Mission is go. Greed Out.”

“Target confirmed Pandora, I have the shot. Envy Out.”

“Cover up measures are in place, green to go Pandora. Pride Out.”

Yuuri leaned back in his seat, staring at the flickering screens around him as the three teams made their way to their respective targets. Shutting off the monitor, he confirmed the extraction plans for the three Deadly Sins and rose, heading out of the small office and into the lounge. From the kitchen he could hear music playing, something light and poppy that made his lips tug into a smile.

“I made katsudon... well, I tried to, I don't think it'll be as good as your mothers...”

Smiling, Yuuri tucked his arms around Victor's waist and pressed a kiss against his shoulder. “It smells amazing” he lied, knowing that even if it tasted of poison he would eat every bite. Victor turned and looked down at him, his expression soft.

“Are you finished for the day?”

“Mostly... I just need to confirm everything's gone OK with the clean-up of Wrath's mess and then I can relax. You and I have an early practice tomorrow though.”

“I know... the Grand Prix is so close I can almost taste it.” Victor eyed the bowls on the side and scrunched his nose. “More than I want to taste that, to be honest...”

Kissing him, Yuuri laced their fingers together. “Why don't we go drop in on Yuri and let Otabek cook for us?”

“Yuri hates it when people interrupt their private time, even though all they do is play video games...”

“Well, Otabek is a good man and Yuri's still a bit young for anything else...”

“Young and hopelessly in love” Victor chuckled. “He'll be furious if we just turned up.”

“I'm not scared of him.”

“No, I suppose you're not” Victor's voice was quiet suddenly, his eyes filling with a far away look as he processed what they'd just said. “You're not scared of anything, are you... not really.”

“You're wrong. I'm scared of one thing” Yuuri shook his head, pulling Victor's head down so he could kiss him again. “I'm scared of loosing  _ you _ . You're the only thing in my world that matters... I'd do anything for you.”

“Even kill for me...” Victor closed his eyes, a shuddered wrenching through his body.

“I wish you hadn't seen that” Yuuri said, for what felt like the thousandth time. The memory of sliding the knife between Wrath's ribs returned, the shocked gasp of as his body collapsed onto the warehouse floor, and the echo of his own voice as he spoke into the comm, calling off the other three with a new tone of authority as he sealed his loyalty to the organisation in his oldest friend's blood.

“I wish...”

“You wish you were still lying to me? Still hiding who you are?”

“No... and yes. I love you so much...” Yuuri breathed, fighting back tears as Victor held him. He closed his eyes and sank his fingers into his fiancé's shirt, feeling the tension drain away. “I wish that I could still be a dime a dozen figure skater, in love with his idol and fighting for his future on the ice... you deserve that. You shouldn't have to live a lie beside a butcher... I wish I could be  _ ordinary.” _

“You were never ordinary, my love” Victor murmured in his ear. “I could always see your strength... your power... your beauty. That hasn't changed.” Running his hands through Yuuri's hair, he pressed their lips together with a sigh. “I love you, no matter which name you use or which mask you wear. I will always love you. Ya obozhaju tebya.”

“Ya tebya lyublyu” Yuuri murmured, his heart breaking and swelling in the same breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Links](https://linktr.ee/artofsilvandar) to my online accounts  
> I love talking to people, so please follow me on Twitter or Tumblr!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Some of my other fics you might enjoy:  
> ["Bratva on Ice"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173482) my Otayuri Mafia AU  
> Canon based Kink!Otayuri fans[ click here!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1144475)  
> Vampire/Nephilim OtaYuri AU[ A Kiss To Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197235) Winner of NaNoWriMo 2018  
> Multi fandom [drabbles and one-shots](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298186)  
> 


End file.
